The Cancer Treatment Program is stratified for purposed of monitoring, analyzing and planning the allocation of resources. A stratification form is used by DCT staff to collect, aggregate, and tabulate monthly budgetary information. This information is then evaluated periodically to determine the adequacy of funding for each R and D line item. The raw data for the DCT budget managment system is obtained by the automation of contract data input via RCB, NCI; direct operations data input via DFM and the NCI Budget Office; and cooperative group grant information via DCRRC, NCI. The stratification forms have been designed to capture Disease- and Modality-oriented budget information, which is then applied to the financial data. Differentiation between "Research" and "Support" is also indicated. Computer programs have also written to generate National Cancer Program approach category 6 reports via fixed relationships with the stratification. An effort is also being made to incorporate a "Keyword" potential in the DCT data file similar to that of Cancerline.